Asuka's Bad Break
by JulieHeart21
Summary: School is out! Asuka Kazama is just trying to enjoy a simple week-long holiday break from Mishima Polytechnical, but Lili Rochefort has other plans, ones which seem to drag Asuka into trouble...
1. City

The streets are bustling as Asuka Kazama is walking down the central city, humming along to herself.

Asuka's smile gleams bright as she's thinking to herself. " _Feels so great not to have to worry about school for a week! No assignments, no study, and best of all, no Rochefo-_ "

At that moment, a shrillish, loud kiai is coming closer to Asuka, who steps to the side just in time to avoid a harrowing kick from none other than Emilie "Lili" Rochefort.

"Lili?! Are you serious? You can't just let it go, even on holiday?" Asuka exclaims, with a face of wide surprise and disdain.

"Grr! One day I will defeat you, and that day is today! Come forth, let us battle!" Lili states with elegance.

"Tsk tsk, in school or outta school, i'm always gonna be the victor. Just drop it." says Asuka.

Lili emits a chuckle. "Ahh, I knew you'd be scared. Your opponent can strike at any time...any place..."

"Oye, it's the holiday and i'm in no mood for fightin-" Asuka's sentence is interrupted by a barrage of kicks coming straight from Lili, which Asuka blocks with quick reflexes and backflips a slight distance away, landing in fighting position.

"Heh, bring it on then." says Asuka with a smirk.

Lili smiles. "Gladly."

The two women run full speed at each other as a few onlookers eventually well, look on.

Lili launches a fuming kick to Asuka, as Asuka delivers a punch towards Lili. Asuka manages to grab onto Lili's leg, and tosses her up through the air, to which Lili is able to flip herself upright and come down from the air to shove Asuka with great force, sending her flying into a nearly ramen noodle stand, crashing into the shop while damaging the tables, stools and spilling a steaming bowl of ramen onto a fellow customer.

"Ouhhh! It burns!" screeches the customer in pain. Asuka pops out of the stand, focused on her target.

"Grr..." Asuka leaps back into the center, charging back at Lili. The girls send a number of parries and blows to each other.

A yell can be heard from the side, from that of the customer. "You're gonna pay for messing with my ramen!" The customer then reaches into his pocket and speaks to an object within. "This is Lei Wulong of the police department, situation over at Town. 10-4."

The girls pay no attention to this as they are focused on deflecting and attacking each other with all their might. With each blow, more of the townsfolk crowd around as the match intensifies.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" the shouts of the crowd echo.

"Gotta give em' what they asked for, heheh" a grinning Asuka yells as she executes a spin that culminates in her kicking Lili up in the air, juggling her up with a few hits, before Lili crashes to the ground once more.

"Tch...tch...how dare you make a fool of me! This isn't over, bring it on!" Lili bounces back up with newfound vigor.

"You asked for it." Asuka states with a smile.

"WOO! FIGHT, FIGHT!" the crowd screams some more, until a number of men and women donning police uniforms suddenly barge through the crowd, rendering the cheering crowd to silence.

"There ain't no fightin' happening here." A policeman states as a bunch of police walk towards the two girls. "Fight's off."

" _Oh no! Starting this fight was a bad idea! I can't go to jail! What will my father think?!_ " Lili begins to panic.

"Don't worry coppas, there's no assistance required here-" Asuka's face goes from jubilant to shock as she realizes the cops are chaining handcuffs to her own hands!

"Wait what? What's going on?!" yells Asuka.

"Miss, you're under arrest for destruction of public property, as well as assault on a member of the public." states one of the police.

"No wait! You're making a mistake!" shouts Asuka as she's dragged away by the police.

"Yeah yeah, tell that to the judge." says a police officer dragging her.

"C'mon! Surely someone here saw what happened?" shouts Asuka.

"She's the one! That woman crashed into this ramen stand and ruined my perfectly good cup of noodles! Lock her up!" Lei exasperatingly points to a glaring Asuka.

"Hey! I'm telling the truth! I didn't even start the fight! Ask her!" Asuka rapidly points to Lili. "She started the fight, I was just using self-defence!"

The police officer looks over to Lili "Is this true?"

"Uhhhh..." After a few seconds, Lili silently shakes her head with firm lips.

"Let's go, Miss Kazama." the police drag a struggling Asuka away to a police van.

"What the heck? This is a load of bull! I'm innocent! How dare you, Lili!" Asuka's shouts of protest shrink hollower and hollower to Lili's ears as the van drives off. After some time, the police disperse along with the crowd, but Lili remains in the same spot, comprehending the events that just went down.

" _Why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach...? I can't help but feel like it should have been...me?_ " a wondering Lili gets up off the ground, as a big build, sumo wrestler walks up to her.

"You alright, ma'am?" the sumo wrestler asks with concern. "I happen to be a great fighter myself, a Yokozuna in the sumo world!" the wrestler confidently states.

Lili can't help but stare with glee. " _Wow! Eyelashes just like my father's...such elegance!_ " Lili emenates a chuckle.

"Name's Ganryu!" the sumo wrestler states. "And that was MY ramen store that woman damaged in your fight!"

"Ahh! Well...about that..." a stammering Lili twiddles her thumbs.

"What is it?! I'm just glad the police got to that hooligan! I worked hard to build that stall! Such injustice must not go unpunished!" a fierce Ganryu yells.

"Uhh...nothing." Lili awkwardly smiles. " _Ugh! I can't tell the truth to him!_ "

"Haha! Well, I am glad we met! I can tell you have great skill. Perhaps we can spar sometime." Ganryu shouts with a smile as he walks off.

Lili faintly smiles but as he walks off, the smile soon turns to sorrow as Lili questions herself. " _I gotta find some way to make this up to Asuka..._ "


	2. Jail

Asuka Kazama finds herself being escorted within the local town Jail, where criminals of all shapes and sizes can be found. A policeman leads her to a hallway filled with a row of cells on each side. The policeman tells her to make her way to the end of the cell. As she makes her way through, she is met by glares and grins from a variety of the other prisoners.

"You can't keep me locked in here! So what if i've gotten a few parking tickets? I'm the #1 greatest fighter in the universe!" a male prisoner donning a red gi shouts.

" _Hey, I know him! Maybe this won't be so bad..._ " Asuka thinks to herself.

"I shall savour your death..." another man in another cell laughs wildly.

"Wha, what!?" Asuka yells.

"Oh that's just Mr. Fury, he's always kiddin' around like that." the policeman states.

" _I gotta get out of here!_ " Asuka gulps. "There's gotta be someway to prove my innocence!"

They pass a cell containing what looks to be some strange, glowing organism resembling a female body with purple ooze gushing from the bottom.

"What on earth is that?!" Asuka gasps.

"To be honest, we have no idea. Don't even know why she's here, it's unknown." says the policeman.

Asuka and the policeman eventually reach the end of the corridor. "There is your cell." The policeman points to an empty cell. "Get in there, you scum."

"But I told you people, I'm innoce-" the policeman pushes Asuka into the cell and the shackling of bars is heard as the cell is closed. Minutes pass as Asuka can do nothing but sit on the floor, sighing.

"How did this end up happening to me? Just as I had a break to look forward to." A deflated Asuka talks to herself. " _It's all that wretched Rochefort's fault!_ "

Time passes as Asuka laments the events that have taken place this day, until a shock comes in the form of the bars opening up once more.

"Hey! You guys went over the case? I'm off the hook?!" Asuka shouts with glee.

"Well actually, due to the recent influx of prisoners we're gonna need to start doubling-up. So you'll be getting your very own cellmate." The policeman states.

"Ughhh! Well, at least i'll have someone to talk to. I'm excited to meet the- WHAT!?" Asuka's eyes instantly shoot wide as a massive, she-hulk like figure with glaring eyes, stomps into the cell, the ground rumbling every time she takes a step.

"This, is Shelley. I'm sure you'll get along, you both enjoy beating people up, scum." states the policeman.

"Y-y-y-you sure I couldn't be with anyone else?!" Asuka trembles.

"Nope, have fun!" states the policeman.

Asuka and Shelley stare at each other for what seems like eternity for a quivering Asuka.

"Uhh...uhhh...uhhh...hi?" says Asuka, only to be met with a humongous roar.

"DO YOU NOT WANT ME HERE, HUH?!" Shelley marches up to Asuka with rage, heavily breathing in front of Asuka herself.

"No no no no no, I'm uhh, i'm so glad to have you here!" says Asuka with a gulp and a smile that barely hides her terrified feeling.

Shelley seems to have calmed down for a moment, although Asuka is unsure what is calm and what isn't for this woman. Shelley's breathing slightly lowers as she continues to stare at Asuka.

"Aye! I recognize you! Asuka Kazama, right?!" Shelley yells with excitement.

"Uhh...yeah." Asuka chuckles while trying to mask her fear.

"Whoa! I can't believe it! I used to watch your fights on TV all the time!" Shelley gasps.

"Seriously? Haha, i'm glad to hear it." Asuka relaxes at ease with a smile.

"Heck yeah! You're like, my numbuh two inspiration!" Shelley gives a thumbs-up.

"Oh! It's nice knowing I have support." Asuka smiles.

"Of course, my number one has to go to Lili Rochefort!" Shelley yells.

" _Oh, of course it is..._ " Asuka's face goes from a smile to a frown.

"The elegance in her movements, the precision of her attacks, THAT'S WHAT I STRIVE TO ACHIEVE!" a roaring Shelley booms to the cell as her stomps create a thunderous rumble.

"Elegant isn't exactly the first word i'd use to describe ya-" Asuka's sentence is immediately interrupted by Shelley grabbing a wide-eyed Asuka by the shoulders.

"YA SAYIN' I AIN'T ELEGANT!?" Shelley screams with a worried face. "WHAT I GOTTA DO!?"

"Uhm, uhm, uhm! Letting me go would be the first step, please!" A frightened Asuka pleads.

"Oh, sorry!" Shelley loosens her grip as Asuka takes a few deep breaths. "You're also a great fighter too! Your speed and spirit, you could get quite a few solid hits on me!" Shelley heaps praise onto Asuka.

"Aha...Well, you could probably knock me senseless with one punch, ahah!" Asuka nervously chuckles.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Shelley's face immediately turns deadpan.

Hints of fear spread through Asuka. "Uhh..."

"I even tried to join the same tournament I saw your fights on! But they disqualified me for being ehh...'Too OP', whuteva that means." Shelley shrugs.

"Right..." states Asuka.

Moments turn to midnight as Shelley and Asuka rest on a double-cot on the side of the cell. Asuka is suddenly woken up by the unmistakable sound of the bars shackling, as the cell door unlocks to reveal the policeman from before.

"Huh?" Asuka wonders out loud.

"You...after reviewing the evidence and analyzing the data given to us, the police force came to the conclusion that you were in fact innocent of the crimes you've been charged with." the policeman quietly states to the cell. "We should expect to have you outta here sometime in the next day or so." the policeman says as he locks the cell back up and walks away.

" _Hooray! Thank goodness, thought I was gonna be stuck here with this loony for my whole break! I can still enjoy my break while it lasts!_ " Asuka does a small jig of joy, elated at the news until a strange, chiselling noise that seems to be growing closer and closer catches her attention.

"What in the world?" wonders Asuka. As an afterthought, she taps on Shelley's shoulder a few times.

"WHAT?!" Shelley grunts. "Oh, it's you. What's up?"

"Gee! Calm down...do you hear that?" Asuka questions.

"Damn! It coming from there." Shelley points over to a wall to which the sound is becoming clearer.

"Hmm..." Asuka slowly paces towards the source of the noise. Asuka approaches the wall, as a few of the bricks suddenly give out of their place and drop to the ground, revealing the face of Lili!

"Ta-da!" Lili smiles.

"Oh my g...no way! Nuh-uh! What on earth are you doing here!?" Asuka boils in anger.

"Wha...aren't you happy to see me?" Lili purrs with a chuckle.

"What's going on?" a drooling Shelley yells out from the cot.

"It's none of our concern." Asuka states back to Shelley then turns back to Lili. "You got me all into this mess! I'll never forgive you!"

"To be honest...I've had this strange feeling i've never felt before, this feeling of...guilt? I feel bad, is what i'm saying." Lili exclaims with sadness.

"Wha, well you're still the reason i'm locked up! And why are you here!?" Asuka seethes.

"I'm here to break you out!" Lili shouts in happiness.

"WHAT?!" Asuka yells.

"This feeling of guilt inspired me to come sneak in and break you out of jail! Isn't that great?!"

"Uhh, no?! That's a dumb, stupid idea, just go home!" Asuka chides. "You've already ruined my break enough." Asuka steps back from the brick slot.

"Aww, come onnnn...I said I was sorry!" Lili says.

Shelley's face suddenly appears in the brick slot to face Lili, as the two stare at each other.

"Hey." says Lili with a hint of awkwardness.

"LILI?! EMILIE ROCHEFORT?! MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!" an ecstatic Shelley replies in merriment.

"Pardon me for my rudeness but, who are you?" questions Lili.

"Oh! Uhm, sorry! You could say i'm a friend of Asuka's." replies Shelley. "But from the way i've seen you interact on TV, I guess you ain't a friend of hers that much?!" inquires Shelley

"Ahh, you know me from TV?" A smile is put on Lili's face. "Ehm...let's not jump to conclusions..."

"Oh!?" exclaims Shelley.

"Let's just say i'm here to break her out of jail but uhh, she's being a bit stubborn. Could you possibly give me a hand?" Asks Lili with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, no problem! Anything for you!" replies Shelley. "Aww, bless you." a wide smile is put on Lili's face.

Shelley's head leaves the brick frame and is switched with Asuka's head popping back.

"What was that about?" a livid Asuka asks.

"Shelley's gonna help you break out!" Lili shouts with glee.

"Uhh, no she's not." Asuka firmly states.

"Yes, she is!" Lili argues.

"Look I don't have time for whatever games yall' are playing, just go away Lili!" fires Asuka.

"Show Lili some respect!" Shelley yells from the cell.

"I'm done with this." Asuka states, as rumbling steps grow closer.

Immediately after she turns away from Lili, A massive fist from Shelley soars towards Asuka and nails her square in the head. Asuka barely has anytime to comprehend what just happened, before her eyes shut and she slumps to the ground, sprawled unconscious on the floor.

"She's unconscious." states Shelley.

"Uhh..." Lili stares in wonder.

"Don't worry, i'll just stuff her through the cell." Shelley says.

"Oh, great!" Lili smiles. "What a plan!"

Shelley hauls up Asuka's body from the ground, then holds her slumped body up like a battering ram and pushes her through the cell, slowly loosening some bricks until the hole breaks large enough for Asuka to fit through. Shelley stretches her arms out to Lili.

"You got her?" Shelley asks.

"Yup!" Lili says.

"Sweet." Shelley pulls her arms back.

" _No!_ " Lili's hands give way and Asuka comes crashing down to the stone ground of the jail courtyard.

"Oops..." Lili exclaims with a smirk.

"I wish you both the best!" says Shelley with happiness as she waves.

"Likewise!" says Lili with a big smile, but that smile turns soon to worry.

"Wait a minute...how am I gonna carry her outta here?!" Lili exclaims.

"Oh yeah...I didn't really think that through..." Shelley gives an awkward chuckle.

"Oh dear!" a worrying Lili says. She then bends down to Asuka and shakes her with might.

"Get up, Asuka!" Lili shouts as she snaps her fingers at Asuka. "C'mon, wakey-wakey!"

"Doubt that's gonna work." states Shelley.

"Sure it will!" yells Lili as she's rapidly slapping Asuka. "Damnit, wake up!"

"She'll be out for a while...that's just what happens when you get punched by the Shelley." Shelley shrugs in gloat.

Lili sighs and burrows her head in her hands. "I guess I just gotta try my best to carry her out then. I really appreciate your help!" Lili shouts with elegance.

"Anytime!" Shelley states with a grin.

After exerting many ways to try and carry Asuka up, Lili is fixed on holding Asuka up by the arm and dragging her along the stone path.

"Gee, what have you been eating, girl?" Lili smirks as she stops to pant for a bit.

At that moment, a bright, large spotlight suddenly looms down on Lili and Asuka.

"HUH!?"

An array of police run along to the light and surround the two girls. "You think you two could escape us!? This prison's security system is one of the best!" a guard yells.

"Oh, me?" Lili chuckles with panic. "No, no! I caught this woman lurking outside of her cell!" Lili exclaims.

The guards rush up to the two girls, but lift up Asuka's body and carry her away.

"The Town Jail thanks you, good citizen!" One guard says as she departs. Another guard walks up to Lili. "Thank you for your help, but we must ask you to leave this premises."

"Oh yeah, no worries." says Lili with a smile as she takes an exit path, escorted by the guard.

" _Sorry Asuka...I promise my next plan will have no chance of failure! 100%!_ "


End file.
